Um diferente tipo de anjo
by YKey
Summary: Os Winchester resolvem investigar um estranho caso de morte. Tudo indica que foi causado por uma criatura que eles nunca lidaram antes. Porém, no meio da investigação eles acabam por encontrar um homem que parece ser ainda mais estranho do que o próprio caso.
Sam estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, com o laptop à sua frente mostrando duas janelas diferentes, uma sobre o desaparecimento de John Mayer e a outra, falando sobre a morte do mesmo. Uma terceira janela encontrava-se minimizada, esta mostrava que o estranho caso chamou a atenção não apenas do Winchester, mas de várias pessoas ao redor do mundo, que tentavam encontrar uma explicação plausível para o que acontecera.

Sam começou a formular suas próprias teorias, mas, apesar de toda a mitologia que conhecia, nada parecia poder ter causado aquilo. Antes que pudesse começar a pesquisar mais a fundo, seu irmão apareceu.

– Hey, bom dia – disse o mais velho, já indo em direção ao balcão e preparando café para si

– Hey – respondeu Sam, olhando para o irmão, mas logo voltando sua atenção à tela do laptop – Eu acho que temos um caso

Dean sentou-se à frente do mais novo e deu um gole em sua bebida.

– O que temos?

– John Mayer – respondeu Sam, virando o laptop para o irmão – Desapareceu há 3 dias. Ontem, foi encontrado morto em um terreno baldio.

– E como isso tem a ver conosco? – Dean continuou a tomar seu café, sem parecer muito interessado no assunto

– Os policiais não encontraram um corpo, mas apenas ossos. E tem mais, segundo a equipe forense, de acordo com os ossos, a morte dele aconteceu a 50 anos atrás.

Dean parou a caneca a centímetros de sua boca, parecendo um pouco confuso.

– Então o cara desapareceu há 3 dias, mas está morto há 50 anos?

– Sim – confirmou Sam

– Aí diz como ele morreu? – agora a atenção do mais velho estava completamente voltada ao laptop

– Um tiro na cabeça

Dean olhou ainda mais confuso para o irmão.

– Ele morreu apenas com um tiro na cabeça?

– Exatamente. A morte dele parece completamente natural, a não ser pelo fato de que de acordo com os ossos ele morreu 50 anos atrás

– Ok – disse Dean, terminando o café – Vamos dar uma olhada nisso

Em seguida ele saiu em direção ao quarto, para pegar suas coisas.

xxx

Em algumas horas os Winchester encontravam-se na frente da casa de Lyanna Mayer, a esposa do falecido homem. Ambos vestiam ternos, disfarçados de agentes do FBI.

Sam bateu na porta e esperou por uma resposta.

Um pequeno tempo depois, uma jovem mulher apareceu. Não devia ter mais do que 30 anos, seus cabelos eram de um loiro artificial, sendo claro para qualquer um que haviam sido pintados. Seus olhos eram castanhos, mas estavam levemente vermelhos, demonstrando que ela esteve chorando recentemente.

– Sim? – perguntou a mulher, com a porta entreaberta

– Olá, senhora Mayer – disse Sam – Eu sou o agente especial Cage e esse é o meu parceiro, agente especial Jones

– Nós gostaríamos de fazer algumas perguntas sobre o seu marido, se possível – falou Dean

A mulher acenou com a cabeça e afastou-se da porta, deixando livre o caminho para que os irmãos entrassem. Ela os levou até a sala, onde sentou-se em um sofá. Com um sinal de permissão da mulher, os Winchester sentaram-se nas poltronas ao lado do sofá.

– Quando foi a última vez que a senhora falou com seu marido? – perguntou Sam

– 3 dias atrás – respondeu Lyanna, de cabeça baixa, com as mãos em seu colo, uma em cima da outra – Ele estava organizando um exposição na Copa Manis Gallery junto com meu irmão. Ele falou comigo por telefone, dizendo que ia chegar tarde, pois tinha que checar algumas coisas na galeria.

– A senhora sabe a que coisas ele se referia? – continuou Sam

Dean notou a mulher apertando sua própria mão com força, mas ela ficou em silêncio.

– Senhora – chamou o Winchester mais velho, fazendo com que a mulher olhasse para ele – Como a senhora já sabe, o corpo do seu marido foi encontrado e a causa da morte foi um tiro na cabeça. Isso significa que alguém assassinou o seu marido e nós estamos tentando descobrir quem foi. Qualquer informação que a senhora puder nos dar será útil.

Lyanna olhou para ambos os irmãos, parecendo considerar a opção de falar ou não, mas por fim, decidiu falar.

– Meu marido não foi o primeiro a desaparecer – ela voltou a olhar para baixo – Desde o início da exposição já houve 7 desaparecimentos, todas as pessoas foram vistas pela última vez na galeria. John não quis que a mídia chamasse atenção sobre isso, então ele tentou esconder. 3 dias atrás ele decidiu ficar por lá, após o fim da exposição, para ver o que tinha acontecido, mas ele nunca voltou para casa.

– A senhora sabe quem são os outros desaparecidos? – perguntou Sam

– O primeiro a desaparecer foi o zelador, depois o guarda que vigiava as câmeras. Quando John substituiu os empregados, os novos funcionários também desapareceram. E então novamente quando os novos funcionários foram substituídos, os outros desapareceram na 1ª noite de trabalho. Meu marido checou as câmeras, mas não tem a menor ideia de quem pode ter feito isso. A única coisa que ele percebeu é que todos desapareceram a noite, após a exposição já ter acabado.

Os irmãos se entreolharam. Várias criaturas atacavam apenas a noite, a informação que eles tinham ainda não era suficiente.

– A senhora se importa se nós dermos uma olhada nas câmeras? – perguntou Dean

– Fiquem a vontade – ela voltou a olhar para os irmãos, parecendo menos nervosa agora – Mas as gravações estão na galeria. Desde o sumiço de John, meu irmão está cuidando de tudo por lá, basta dizer a ele quem vocês são e ele mostrará as gravações.

– Obrigado – agradeceu Sam – Apenas uma última pergunta. Seu marido esteve agindo estranho ultimamente? Ou a senhora notou algo fora do comum, como um cheiro estranho ou algo do tipo?

A mulher olhou um pouco confusa para os dois.

– Não. Por que?

– Por nada. Apenas uma questão de procedimentos – respondeu Dean – Obrigada pelo seu tempo

Em seguida os irmãos se levantaram e a mulher os acompanhou até a saída.

– Eu espero que vocês encontrem quem fez isso – disse ela na porta, com os irmãos já do lado de fora

– Não se preocupe senhora, nós iremos – disse Dean

Lyanna acenou com a cabeça e fechou a porta.

Os Winchester seguiram para o Impala. Como na maioria das vezes, Dean sentou-se no lado do motorista, enquanto Sam ficou com o lado do passageiro.

– Galeria? – perguntou o mais velho, ligando o motor

– Sem dúvida – respondeu o mais novo

xxx

A galeria não estava tão vazia quanto Dean havia esperado. Para o Winchester mais velho, não fazia sentido pagar 100 dólares para ver uma coleção de estátuas antigas e alguns quadros que, para o loiro, não faziam o menor sentido. Sem dúvidas ele preferiria gastar 100 dólares em um bar do que numa exposição de arte. E ele tinha certeza de que acharia lá muitas mulheres que pareceriam muito mais uma "obra de arte" do que o que estava sendo exibido ali.

Já Sam não parecia estar tão impressionado com a quantidade de pessoas no local. A última exposição de arte que ele havia ido tinha sido na época de Stanford, mas, apesar de ter perdido o interesse por arte há muito tempo, o mais novo ainda conseguia ver a beleza em algumas obras.

Mas nenhum dos dois estavam ali para admirar arte, então eles foram direto falar com Carl, o irmão de Lyanna.

Ele era um homem de cabelo grisalho, parecia ser uns 15 anos mais velho que a irmã, porém estava em boa forma e usava um terno que parecia ser caríssimo.

– Agentes Cage e Jones? – perguntou o homem, assim que os irmãos se aproximaram

– Sim – confirmou Dean

– Minha irmã disse que vocês viriam – o homem deu um sorriso caloroso, mas que parecia ter vindo de um político em época de campanha – Por aqui por favor, vocês podem ter completo acesso às câmeras

Carl os levou até uma sala nos fundos da galeria. Era um lugar pequeno, com 6 monitores que mostravam imagens de diferentes partes da galeria. O local possuía apenas uma cadeira, o que indicava que apenas um segurança vigiava a galeria por turno. Para um lugar tão grande, Sam achou que apenas 1 pessoa para vigiar tudo era insuficiente, mas decidiu não questionar.

Sem perder tempo, o Winchester mais novo colocou a gravação do dia em que John havia sumido.

Os irmãos observaram com atenção enquanto John andava pelos corredores da galeria. A exposição já havia terminado e além do Sr. Mayer, as únicas pessoas ainda presentes eram o zelador e o segurança.

As imagens não mostraram nada de mais de início, porém, alguns minutos após John ter começado a andar pela galeria, as luzes a sua volta começaram a piscar.

Sam olhou outro monitor, procurando saber se apenas a parte que o Sr. Mayer se encontrava piscava ou se toda a galeria estava assim.

A falha elétrica afetava todo o local.

O Winchester mais novo continuou a olhar nos outros monitores, desta vez, procurando por alguém mais que estivesse ali. Um fantasma, ou talvez um demônio. Mas nada. As câmeras não mostravam ninguém além do Sr. Mayer.

De repente, todas as luzes da galeria na gravação se apagaram.

No canto inferior direito do monitor, Sam continuava a ver as horas que determinavam o horário em que a gravação havia sido feita, mas o restante da tela estava preta. Não era uma falha na câmera, a gravação continuava normalmente, a escuridão é que não permitia que nada fosse visto.

2 minutos passaram-se assim e então todas as luzes voltaram a acender.

Sam olhou para o lugar onde o Sr. Mayer estava anteriormente, mas o local estava vazio. Ele continuou procurando nos outros monitores, mas não havia sinal de ninguém. Não havia vestígios de nada, nem mesmo de ataques. A única imagem na tela era das obras de artes, que continuavam no mesmo local de antes.

O Winchester mais novo olhou para o irmão esperando que este tivesse captado algo que ele não havia visto, mas pelo olhar do irmão, Sam soube que o outro também não fazia a menor ideia do que tinha acontecido.

– É sempre desse jeito – falou Carl, antes que alguém perguntasse – Nas datas que os zeladores e os seguranças desapareceram também houve essa queda de energia.

– O senhor checou todos os outros desaparecimentos também? – perguntou Dean

– Sim. Eu tentei descobrir quem estava por trás desses desaparecimentos junto com o John. Nós tentamos achar o motivo do blackout, mas a companhia elétrica nos disse que a energia esteve funcionando normalmente durantes esse dias. Então parece que foi alguém dentro da galeria que desligou as luzes.

Os irmãos se entreolharam mais uma vez. Luzes falhando e desaparecimentos de pessoas podiam ser obras de um espírito vingativo, mas não explicava como John havia morrido 50 anos atrás.

– E quanto ao zelador e o segurança que estava na galeria no dia que John desapareceu? Eles viram alguma coisa? – perguntou Sam

– Nada – respondeu Carl – E então, no dia seguinte eles também desapareceram

– O senhor se importa se dermos uma olhada na galeria? – falou Dean

– Fiquem a vontade

Os Winchester saíram da sala de segurança e começaram a andar pelos corredores da galeria. Ambos seguiram em direções diferentes, cada um com um EMF escondido embaixo do terno, tentando parecer que admiravam as obras de arte, assim como as outras pessoas ali presentes.

Após algum tempo andando, o EMF do Dean disparou quando ele se aproximou à escultura de um anjo.

O anjo possuía suas duas mãos levantadas à frente de seus olhos, como se estivesse chorando, ou não querendo ver o que estava à sua frente. Dean passou o EMF por toda a extensão da escultura e viu que o medidor apontava para o máximo, não importava em que lugar da estátua ele apontava.

O Winchester procurou por mais informações da escultura, mas o informativo ao lado desta dizia que o autor era desconhecido. O nome da obra era The Weeping Angel e de acordo com o que estava escrito ali, a estátua havia sido encontrada em uma casa abandonada.

Dean resolveu ir atrás do irmão. Tudo aquilo podia ter sido resultado de um objeto amaldiçoado, claro que ainda não explicava o fato do John ter morrido 50 anos atrás, mas se a estátua tinha EMF, então era bem provável que ela tivesse algo a ver com o que havia acontecido. Talvez seu irmão fosse saber algo sobre a escultura, pensou o mais velho.

Dean o encontrou perto da saída da galeria.

– Encontrou alguma coisa? – perguntou Sam ao ver o irmão

– Sim – o mais velho falou em voz baixa, aproximando-se do outro, para que as pessoas ao redor não escutassem – Tem uma escultura ali que o EMF diz ter atividade paranormal. Talvez seja um objeto amaldiçoado.

– Aonde está? Eu quero dar uma olhada.

Dean levou Sam até a escultura e o mostrou o anjo. O mais novo examinou a estátua, mas não viu nada de estranho.

– Sem autor conhecido – disse Sam, olhando o informativo da mesma maneira que o irmão havia feito anteriormente. Ele continuou a olhar a estátua em silêncio por alguns segundos e então continuou – Vamos voltar para o hotel. Eu vou fazer uma pesquisa, talvez eu consiga achar algo baseado no título

– Ok – concordou Dean – Mas é melhor nós voltarmos aqui a noite, talvez consigamos alguma coisa quando todos forem embora

Sam confirmou com a cabeça e ambos seguiram em direção ao hotel.

xxx

Dean abriu a porta do hotel com sua mão esquerda, já que sua mão direita estava ocupada com a pizza de calabresa que em breve seria seu jantar. Assim que entrou no quarto, viu Sam sentado na cama, pesquisando em seu laptop.

– Encontrou alguma coisa? – perguntou o mais velho, enquanto sentava-se na cama ao lado do irmão e já pegava um pedaço de pizza para si

– Nada – respondeu Sam – A única referência que consegui encontrar é de um site de uma tal de UNIT. Mas a página que fala sobre o Weeping Angel está bloqueada por senha. Eu tentei hackear, mas não consegui – o mais novo estava claramente frustrado

Dean pegou a caixa de pizza e passou para o irmão, que logo serviu-se com uma fatia.

– E o que é essa UNIT? – perguntou o mais velho

– É uma abreviação para Unified Intelligence Taskforce, antigamente chamada de United Nations Intelligence Taskforce – Sam parou por um instante, enquanto mastigava a comida, mas logo continuou – Aparentemente, eles lidam com casos extraterrestres

O Winchester mais velho olhou para o mais novo com um ar de descredibilidade.

– Extraterrestre? Sério?

– Hey, eu só estou dizendo o que está aqui no site – Sam tentou não rir, já que ele sabia muito bem como o outro reagia a menção de aliens

– Você está me dizendo que as Nações Unidas tem uma organização que investiga extraterrestres? – o tom do mais velho ainda era de desdém

– Aparentemente sim – o mais novo deu de ombros

Dean revirou os olhos. Apesar de já ter visto lobisomens, bruxas, vampiros, ghouls, demônios, anjos e mais uma dúzia de criaturas que a maioria das pessoas nem imaginariam existir, o loiro ainda não estava preparado para aceitar a existência de extraterrestres. Claro que isso se devia em parte ao seu trauma com as fadas alguns anos atrás, mas ele nunca admitiria isso para alguém.

– Então o Weeping Angel é um alien? – Dean decidiu pegar mais um pedaço de pizza, para se distrair com o que comia e não pensar no quão ele se sentia idiota perguntando aquilo

– Eu não sei, mas se está relacionado com essa tal de UNIT, pode ser que sim

– Ok, como nós o matamos? – o mais velho ainda não havia aceitado a teoria do alien, mas se a criatura era quem estava sequestrando as pessoas, então o que realmente importava não era o que ela era, mas sim como matá-la

– Eu não sei. Eu não conseguiu nada sobre ele

Dean bufou, não porque seu irmão não havia conseguido nada, afinal o loiro sabia que o outro sempre dava o seu máximo, mas sim porque a ridícula ideia de estarem lidando com um extraterrestre lhe irritava.

– Tudo bem então, vamos voltar lá essa noite e vermos se pudemos descobrir algo de lá

– Ok – Sam concordou e fechou seu laptop. Em seguida pegou mais um pedaço de pizza

xxx

Sam havia falado com Carl pelo telefone, então quando os Winchester chegaram na galeria o zelador já estava os esperando. Felizmente, o irmão de Lyanna estava ocupado e não podia estar na galeria aquela noite.

Após deixar os irmãos entrarem, o zelador logo voltou ao seu trabalho. Para completar, naquela noite a galeria estava sem segurança, pois Carl ainda não havia conseguido ninguém para assumir o cargo. Logo, os dois caçadores estavam sozinhos para trabalharem.

Os Winchester estavam vestindo suas roupas típicas, já que acharam que o terno não seria necessário. Sam carregava uma bolsa cheia de armas. Como nenhum dos dois sabiam com o que estavam lidando, o mais novo havia colocado todo o tipo de arma que poderia ser usado contra o supernatural dentro da bolsa.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores em direção ao Weeping Angel, Sam percebeu algo que não estava na exposição anteriormente. Uma cabine azul de polícia encontrava-se no canto de um corredor. Ambos os Winchester estavam certos de que aquilo não estava ali antes.

Dean pegou seu EMF e o aproximou da cabine. O medidor do objeto foi ao máximo.

Após olhar para o irmão, o mais velho decidiu abrir as portas da caixa. Porém descobriu que elas estavam trancadas.

Em seguida, Sam tentou arrombar a fechadura, mas não teve sucesso.

Os irmãos se entreolharam. A cabine era claramente feita de madeira, então talvez não fosse muito difícil forçar a entrada.

Ambos chutaram a porta azul com o máximo de força que tinham, mas a cabine nem sequer se mexeu.

A última alternativa era dar um tiro na fechadura. Dean deixou essa por último, porque o som com certeza chamaria a atenção do zelador. Mas como nada havia funcionado até agora, ele tinha que tentar.

Usando sua arma carregada com prata, o Winchester deu um tiro na cabine, mas foi como se tivesse usado uma pena em vez de uma arma. Nem sequer um buraco foi feito na madeira.

Mais uma vez os irmãos se entreolharam. O fato da cabine estar completamente inteira após um tiro só podia significar que havia algo de supernatural nela.

Mas antes que pudessem discutir a relação da caixa com os desaparecimentos, os irmãos ouviram passos se aproximando.

Dean abaixou sua arma e ambos se prepararam para inventar uma desculpa do porquê eles haviam atirado, mas, ao invés de encontrar o zelador, eles deram de cara com um desconhecido.

O homem se aproximou com passos apressados, mas assim que viu os dois ele parou.

Tendo-o como um suspeito, os dois Winchester apontaram suas armas para o estranho.

O homem levantou suas mãos em posição de rendição. Ele era alto, mas não tanto quanto os irmãos. Usava um tweed listrado, com uma camisa social branca por baixo e uma gravata borboleta vermelha. Uma calça social preta completava o visual do homem. Em sua mão direita estava um dispositivo que nenhum dos irmãos reconheceram.

– Quem é você? – perguntou Sam

– Olá – o homem deu um sorriso – Eu sou o Doutor

– Doutor? – questionou Dean – Doutor quem?

– Apenas o Doutor – continuou o estranho, ainda sorrindo

– É o seguinte, nós somos agentes federais então é melhor você nos dizer agora exatamente quem voc que está fazendo aqui – o tom do Winchester mais velho era firme e sua arma continuava apontada, ninguém duvidaria de que ele fosse do FBI.

– Ok, ok, sem problemas – o homem finalmente tirou o sorriso do rosto – Eu sou John Smith e eu estava apenas... – o estranho olhou em volta, parecendo procurar por uma desculpa – Eu estava apenas admirando essa belas obras de artes – ele terminou a sentença com um sorriso novamente

– A galeria já está fechada – falou Dean, ainda firme – O que você está realmente fazendo aqui?

O homem abaixou os braços, frustrado, parecendo ter desistido da encenação.

– Veja só, eu não tenho tempo para explicar, mas eu acredito que essa exposição tenha uma criatura extremamente mortal e eu preciso encontrá-la – disse ele

– Nós estamos ouvindo – falou Sam, ainda desconfiado, incentivando o homem a falar mais

– É um Weeping Angel. Ninguém aqui está a salvo enquanto ele estiver por aí.

Os irmãos se entreolharam, ambos em dúvida se acreditavam ou não no estranho.

Por fim, Dean pegou seu cantil com água benta e, com a arma ainda em mãos, jogou um pouco de água no Doutor. O primeiro teste era para demônio.

A água tocou o corpo do estranho sem causar nenhuma reação.

O homem olhou para os dois um pouco confuso.

– O que é isso? – ele olhou para suas roupas e checou a parte que havia sido molhada – Isso é um perfume ou algo do tipo? – ele puxou um pouco a roupa para que pudesse cheirá-la – Eu estou fedendo? – o homem olhou para os irmãos, como se a ideia de estar fedendo fosse completamente inaceitável

Dessa vez, os Winchester foram quem ficaram confusos. Ambos encararam o homem, Dean já estava começando a se perguntar se o estranho tinha algum problema mental.

Sem ter certeza se devia se aproximar, Sam pegou sua caneta de prata e jogou para o Doutor. O segundo teste era para shapeshifter, lobisomens e outras criaturas que não podiam tocar em prata.

O homem pegou a caneta sem problemas.

– E isso é... – ele examinou o objeto por um momento – Uma caneta! – o estranho voltou a sorrir para os irmãos – Vocês querem um autógrafo meu?

Os irmãos se entreolharam novamente, os dois sem saberem exatamente o que fazer.

Sam foi o primeiro a baixar arma. Para ele, o homem não parecia perigoso, apenas doido. Após alguns minutos encarando o Doutor, em dúvidas se um homem doido poderia ser tão perigoso quanto uma criatura, Dean também abaixou sua arma.

– Então você é um caçador? – perguntou Sam, ainda cauteloso e sem se aproximar do homem

– Um caçador? – o Doutor pareceu estar levemente ofendido – Por que eu seria um caçador? Animais são criatura maravilhosas, eu nunca machucaria nenhum deles

– Eu quero dizer um caçador de criaturas – continuou Sam – Não um caçador de animais

– E o que exatamente você chama de criatura?

– Criaturas não humanas – falou Dean

– Bem... – disse o Doutor – Animais não são humanos, são?

– Eu quero dizer lobisomens, vampiros, bruxas... – o Winchester mais velho já estava ficando impaciente

– Espera... – os olhos do homem pareceram brilhar em excitação – Lobisomens realmente existem? E vampiros? E bruxas? – ele mal parecia se conter no lugar em que estava

Sam olhou para o Doutor boquiaberto. A maioria das pessoas ficariam com medo ao descobrir que aquelas criaturas existiam, mas o homem a sua frente parecia bem excitado ao saber da existência delas.

O mais novo notou que o irmão abrira a boca, mas a fechara logo em seguida, sem emitir nenhum som. A reação do Doutor claramente também não havia sido esperada pelo outro.

– Ok – Sam decidiu ir diretamente ao assunto, começando a achar que não ia conseguir nenhuma informação decente – Você disse algo sobre o Weeping Angel

– Sim, sim, sim – o homem pareceu lembrar-se de algo extremamente importante – Eu tenho que encontrá-lo. Eu estava procurando por ele, quando ouvi um tiro. Foi um de vocês quem atirou? – o Doutor olhou para os dois irmãos, depois focou em Dean, que estava mais próximo a ele – Foi você, não foi? – o homem foi para frente, diminuindo ainda mais a distância entre ele e o Winchester mais velho – Por que você atirou?

A primeira reação do Dean foi dar um passo para trás, a segunda foi considerar seriamente a ideia de ligar para um hospital psiquiátrico, só em terceiro o Winchester pensou em responder a pergunta.

– Nós estávamos tentando entrar na cabine – Dean apontou para a caixa próxima a ele

O Doutor olhou para a cabine e depois para o Winchester.

– Você atirou na minha Tardis? – agora o homem estava completamente ofendido

– A sua o que? – perguntou Sam

Mas o Doutor ignorou totalmente o Winchester e foi até a cabine, onde começou a checar se havia algum dano externo em sua preciosa caixa. Após ver que ela continuava intacta, ele voltou-se para Dean.

O homem estava com uma expressão que dizia que ele estava prestes a dar um sermão, mas antes que ele começasse a falar algo, as luzes da galeria começaram a piscar.

Instintivamente, os irmãos olharam em volta, procurando por um fantasma ou demônio.

– Certo, Weeping Angel – falou o Doutor, também olhando em volta, parecendo ter se lembrado de algo importante novamente – Preciso achá-lo

Sam abriu a bolsa que estava carregando e pegou duas armas carregadas com sal, passando uma para o Dean logo em seguida.

O Doutor levantou o instrumento que estava em sua mão direita em direção a uma lâmpada acima deles. Isso fez as luzes pararem de piscar por um momento.

– O que é essa coisa? – perguntou Dean

– É uma chave de fenda sônica – ao responder, o Doutor pareceu notar os irmãos segurando as armas – Isso daí não vai servir contra um Weeping Angel

– Uma chave de fenda? – o Winchester mais velho olhou desdenhoso para o homem – Sério?

– Sônica – completou o Doutor, sem se importar com o desdém

– E eu deveria acreditar que uma chave de fenda vai funcionar melhor contra essa criatura do que armas?

– É claro que não. Eu só estou usando a chave sônica para evitar que o anjo desligue a energia da galeria.

Mas assim que o homem falou, as luzes voltaram a piscar.

Sam pegou sua lanterna e tentou usá-la, mas assim como as lâmpadas da galeria, a luz da lanterna não parava de piscar. Ele acabou deixando-a de lado.

– Ok, você já encontrou essas criaturas antes, certo? – perguntou Sam – Como nós a matamos?

– Nós não matamos – respondeu o Doutor – Não existe nenhuma maneira de matar um anjo

– Então essa criatura é realmente um anjo? – perguntou Dean – Então nós só precisamos usar uma lâmina angelical – antes de receber uma resposta, o Winchester pegou a bolsa e tirou uma das lâminas angelicais que haviam ali dentro

– Eu estou te dizendo, você não pode matar um anjo com nenhuma arma – o Doutor mexeu em sua chave de fenda sônica, tentando manter a galeria clara, mas as luzes continuavam a piscar

– Me desculpa cara, mas nós já matamos vários anjos, então pode deixar essa pra nós, ok? – respondeu Dean, totalmente sem paciência

– É impossível matar um Weeping Angel! – repetiu o Doutor

Antes que a discussão continuasse, Sam resolveu interferir.

– Tem alguma diferença entre os anjos normais e os Weeping Angels? – perguntou ele ao homem

E então, no momento em que as luzes se acenderam, ao fundo do corredor em que estavam, os três puderam ver a estátua do anjo. Mas agora, em vez das mãos estarem cobrindo seu rosto, elas estavam viradas para frentes, com unhas afiadas. O rosto do anjo mostrava uma expressão aterrorizante, com sua boca aberta e dentes tão afiados quanto as unhas. As luzes apagaram-se por um simples segundo e quando reacenderam, o anjo estava mais próximo ao trio.

– Os Weeping Angels viram pedra quando você olha para eles, por isso é impossível matá-los – o Doutor continuava tentando usar sua chave de fenda para manter a luz. O anjo ainda estava a uma distância segura, mas a cada piscada, ele se aproximava cada vez mais – Mas no momento em que ninguém os olha, eles podem se mover

"Isso explica a queda de energia nos dias dos desaparecimentos", pensou Sam.

Dean começou a atirar no momento em que as luzes se apagavam.

– Nós talvez não possamos ver eles, mas é exatamente nesse momento que eles podem ser atingidos certo? – explicou o Winchester ao notar que os outros dois olhavam para ele sem entender o que este estava tentando fazer – Então talvez consigamos atrasar o anjo pelo menos um pouco

Os outros dois pareceram aceitar a ideia do Winchester mais velho e voltaram a atenção ao que estavam fazendo antes.

– Ok, e qual o seu plano? – perguntou Sam para o Doutor

– O que faz você achar que eu tenho um? – respondeu o homem olhando para o Winchester mais novo

– Você veio aqui procurando pelo Weeping Angel, certo? Então você com certeza criou um plano para quando achasse ele, não?

– Na verdade, eu não criei nenhum – o homem pareceu um pouco envergonhado – Eu achei que pensaria em algo quando chegasse aqui

Sam olhou para o Doutor, incrédulo. Se você sabe com que criatura está lidando, então seria completa estupidez ir lidar com ela sem ter um plano. Mas o Winchester não tinha tempo para julgar a ação do Doutor, o anjo estava a apenas alguns metros do trio.

– Mas ele ainda pode ser preso, certo? – perguntou Sam

– Sim – respondeu o homem

– Ótimo

Isso era tudo que o Winchester precisava. Ao sair do hotel sem saber com o que estava lidando, ele havia colocado alguns ingredientes na bolsa que serviam para um encantamento de aprisionamento. O feitiço servia para prender qualquer coisa e a caixa coberta em símbolos dentro da bolsa serviria como prisão para qualquer criatura.

O encantamento tinha vindo dos Homens das Letras e era usado quando eles queriam parar uma criatura, mas não sabiam como matá-la. O que era exatamente o caso de agora.

Sem perder tempo, Sam juntou todos os ingredientes e começou a falar o encantamento.

Em um breve momento de luz, o mais novo pode ver o anjo bem a frente de seu irmão, mas antes que a luz apagasse novamente, ele terminou o feitiço.

A luz apagou-se rapidamente e voltou logo em seguida, dessa vez parando de piscar.

Dean estava ao lado do Doutor, com a arma ainda em mãos, olhando em volta. Mas, além do trio, o lugar estava vazio.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou o Doutor, procurando pelo anjo, confuso – Onde ele foi?

– Ele está preso – falou Sam, mostrando a caixa em suas mãos

– Você prendeu o anjo dentro dessa caixa? – o Doutor parecia não acreditar no que o Winchester dizia

– Sim, para sempre

O Doutor tirou a caixa das mãos do Sam e começou a revirá-la, examinando-a por fora. Então pegou sua chave sônica e apontou para a caixa. A chave fez seu típico barulhinho e o Doutor olhou impressionado para o Sam.

– Ele está realmente aqui dentro – disse o homem, impressionado

– Então, acabou? – perguntou Dean

Sam olhou para o Doutor, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

– Pelo que eu saiba, só havia um anjo aqui, então acho que sim – respondeu ele

– Mas uma coisa ainda não faz sentido – disse Sam – Como John pode sumir 3 dias atrás e morrer 50 anos atrás?

– Isso é porque os Weeping Angels mandam suas vítimas de volta ao passado. É como elas sobrevivem. Então esse provavelmente mandou as pessoas para 50 anos atrás.

– Então todos os desaparecidos foram mandados para o passado?

– Exato

– E quanto ao tiro?

– Que tiro? – o Doutor olhou confuso para Sam

– John morreu com um tiro na cabeça

– Ah... Provavelmente algum inimigo que o John fez no passado resolveu matá-lo

A explicação era plausível o suficiente para o Sam, então ele deu a caçada como terminada.

Ele começou a guardar as armas dentro da bolsa, junto com o resto dos ingredientes, assim como a caixa que aprisionava o anjo. Seu irmão fez o mesmo.

– Bem... – disse o Doutor, quando eles terminaram de guardar tudo – É melhor eu ir andando

O homem se aproximou da cabine e então olhou para os irmãos.

– Vocês gostariam de vir comigo? – perguntou ele, com um sorriso no rosto

– Ir com você? – pelo tom de voz do Dean, ele ainda continuava achando que o homem era doido

O Doutor estralou os dedos e as portas da Tardis se abriram. Ele saiu da frente da cabine, mostrando o interior para os irmãos.

Os dois ficaram boquiabertos no momento em que viram o que estava no interior da cabine.

Sam foi o primeiro a se aproximar da caixa, seguido por Dean. O Doutor assistiu a reação de ambos, com um sorriso no rosto.

– O que é isso? – perguntou Sam, já dentro da cabine, ainda impressionado

– É uma espaçonave – disse o Doutor, indo em direção aos controles – Eu posso levar vocês a qualquer lugar que quiserem, em qualquer tempo

– Espaçonave? – perguntou Dean

O Doutor apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

– Onde você conseguiu algo como isso? – continuou Sam

– Era do meu planeta, Gallifrey, agora é minha

– Espera um pouco... – a surpresa do Dean começou a ser lentamente substituída por choque – Você está me dizendo que é de outro planeta?

– Sim. Eu sou um Time Lord de Gallifrey

– Então... Você é... – Dean parecia estar tendo problemas para falar – Você é um alien?

– Sim – o Doutor confirmou, ainda com um sorriso no rosto

Dean o encarou por alguns segundo, depois balançou a cabeça em negação e saiu da nave.

– Tem algo errado? – perguntou o time lord, antes que o outro saísse, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta deste

– Não se preocupe – disse Sam – Ele apenas não lida muito bem com essas coisas de alien – o Winchester mais novo não pode evitar em esboçar um pequeno sorriso

– Oh... Eu entendo – então o Doutor olhou fixamente para Sam – Então, você quer vir comigo?

O Winchester olhou para o time lord e imaginou como seria viajar com o homem. Como seria poder conhecer diferentes espécies e planetas, e quantas novas experiências ele poderia ter. Mas logo lembrou-se da vida que tinha ali na Terra, com seu irmão, e percebeu que, apesar de todos os monstros e problemas, ele estava com seu irmão e era isso que importava.

– Eu sinto muito, mas eu vou ficar aqui com meu irmão – e, apesar de parecer estar recusando uma oferta maravilhosa, Sam sentiu que não iria se arrepender

– Eu entendo – o Doutor ainda estava sorrindo, mas dessa vez o Winchester pode notar uma ponta de tristeza no sorriso

– Bem, é melhor eu checar como ele está – Sam começou a virar-se para sair da Tardis

– Por sinal, eu nunca perguntei o nome de vocês – falou o Doutor, antes que o outro saísse

– Eu sou Sam Winchester, aquele é o meu irmão Dean

– Sam e Dean Winchester – o Doutor falou o nome dos dois como se estivesse falando o nome de alguém muito importante. Então encarou o mais novo por um instante, em silêncio. Após alguns segundos continuou, com um sorriso – Obrigado pela ajuda com o Weeping Angel

– Esse é o nosso trabalho – disse Sam, dando de ombros – Adeus Doutor

O Winchester saiu da Tardis e fechou as portas da cabine. No momento seguinte, a nave desapareceu.

Sam ficou olhando para o espaço vazio à sua frente por um instante.

Em seguida, ele saiu procurando por seu irmão pela galeria. Acabou por encontrá-lo no estacionamento, já dentro do Impala.

– Você está bem? – perguntou o mais novo, sentando-se no lado do passageiro

– Vamos apenas fingir que o dia de hoje nunca aconteceu, ok?

Sam deu uma risada. Era incrível como apesar de tudo que já havia visto, seu irmão ainda se recusava a aceitar a existência de aliens.

Ignorando a risada do outro, Dean ligou o carro e seguiu em direção ao bunker. Agora que a caçada havia terminado, eles podiam finalmente ir para casa.


End file.
